This is a 6 month multicenter trial to determine if oxandrin has an immediate beneficial effect on strength in boys with DMD. 10-15 boys with the diagnosis of DMD at each participating institution will be evaluated in regards to strength, function and breathing capacity in 2 consecutive days. Blood will also be drawn prior to treatment. Then the boys will be randomized to either the oxandrin or placebo group with a procedure similar to the flip of a coin with each participant having a 50/50 chance of being on oxandrin. The child will take pills daily and will return to the clinic for blood work at one month to evaluate for any side effects. They will be seen at 3 and 6 months with the same evaluation procedures as at the beginning of the trial to evaluate strength, function, breathing and for any side effects. Prednisone is the only alternative drug available and it will not be allowed in this study. Prednisone has side effects that limit its usefullness and we are seeking a safer drug that has the same benefit.